Stark's Legacy
by Salamander789
Summary: Naruto has been stuck in this world for 10 long years. Fortunately there is a silver lining to it all. Fem Tony. Reincarnated Naruto.


Stark's Legacy: Chapter 1

It was an average sunny day in Malibu California. It was around three P.M., and rush hour traffic was just starting to set in.

Of course, this meant nothing to the various children attending Malibu Elementary, particularly in one 5th grade math class.

Ten year old Alex "Naruto" Stark stared outside his classroom window, his boredom literally coming off of him in waves.

The boy tapped his pencil against his desk, 'Ten years, huh…'

Ten years since he and sasuke had sealed Kaguya. Ten years since he and Sasuke had fought their final battle.

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration.

Ten years since the clash of his Rasengan and Sasuke's chidori had sent him to this world.

"Alex Stark!"

Said boy looked towards the front of the class where his math teacher had a not so subtle frown maring her face. Not that her face was any more pleasant to look at when she was smiling either. For the rest of his days, Naruto Uzumaki would swear that no other human being had ever been born with a larger mole than Ms. McDowell.

"Yes ma'am?" Naruto drawled, doing his best to show the teacher that he could care less about his current predicament.

The teacher huffed, "Solve this problem, and I'll let class out early…"

Instantly all of the other children in the classroom gazed at Naruto, promising pain if he didn't live up to the genius standards of his predecessors.

Naruto scowled and stood up from his desk with as much strength as his ten year old body could muster.

Which sadly, just ended up scooting his seat back a few feet.

On his way up to the large whiteboard, Naruto made sure to match every one of his peers' gazes, often making them flinch back and then stare back up at the board.

That's right, he may be ten here, but he had been to war before. He had learned how to focus his killing intent.

All the children held their breath as he finally reached the teacher, who was holding out a marker for him in her hand. He promptly ignored her offer and grabbed one of the blue markers from the board and answered the simple fraction problem.

"One sixth plus two sixths equals three sixths, or one half simplified."

Naruto dropped the marker to the floor, "Is that correct?"

The teacher nodded with a smirk, "Well done Alex. Class dismissed!"

All the kids let out cheers of joy and immediately started piling out of the classroom, a few would pat Naruto on the back or shoulder, thanking him as they left.

'Hypocrites, if I had gotten it wrong they probably would have cornered me after school…'

Ten years of being stuck on Earth with no way back had the left the blonde bitter. He tried to cheer himself up occasionally, either by pranking or attempting to train his small body, but no luck. When he had been of age to finally form hand signs the blonde came to the horrible realization that he couldnt feel his chakra anymore.

The familiar energy that he had been born with an abundant amount of had just vanished.

To make matters worse, he couldn't communicate with Kurama either, his resident furball.

So here he was, stuck in a world with a normal body, an above average intelligence for his age, and the taijutsu ability to take down a professional in almost any martial art.

So maybe it wasnt too bad, but he still missed his friends, his people.

His village.

"Alex?"

Naruto stopped his introspection and snapped his head to his teacher, who was looking him in worry. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

Naruto shook his head and brushed her hand off, "I'm fine, sensei."

As Naruto walked out, Ms. McDowell had a very confused expression on her face.

"Sensei?"

Children ran to their parents or to the school's playground, laughing and playing around. Naruto wasn't like these children, and he often didn't see the point in getting involved with ten year old social circles. Not when there were more fun things to do in his own home.

'Home...'

Memories flashed before his eyes, Kakashi, Sakura, Granny Tsunade…

He shook his head and walked down the stairs leading up the school's front entrance.

It's not like he could go back anyways, why bother thinking about them anymore?

Naruto looked up and saw a large, tall man with thin black hair and brown eyes waiting for him in front of a black cadillac. The man carried a large white sign that had 'Alex Stark' written on it.

Naruto gave a weak smile to the man, "Hey Happy" His mom in this world never did anything half-assed.

Happy tossed the sign back into the car and smiled down at Naruto, "How are doing squirt? Intimidate any of your teachers again today?"

The bodyguard opened the back passenger door for his young charge as Naruto replied, "Just a few…"

The man let out a snort, and smirked, "Well I'm sure your mom'll be proud. Hop in, there's a surprise waiting for you back home."

Naruto's interest peaked as the door slammed behind him. His mother was a billionaire genius who owned one of the largest weapon manufacturing companies in the world, not much could surprise him at this point.

Afterall, J.A.R.V.I.S was a thing.

As Happy drove away from the school Naruto flipped on the news channel in his backseat, casually sipping from a water bottle.

"Effective immediately, Stark Industries will be halting all weapons manufacturing and development."

Naruto spat out his drink, which just so happened to land on the back of Happy's head.

The car swerved a little in its lane, cars honking in response. Happy swept at the back of his head with one hand while steering with the other, "Gah, what the hell Alex!?"

Naruto ignored his guard's plight, "Mom's back from her business trip?" He noticed Happy's grip on the steering wheel tighten for a moment. Then he saw the guard give him an almost forced smile in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah… that was supposed to be a surprise…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he shrugged and looked back over to the outrage developing on the news camera.

"Oh well, I won't tell her you told me…"

Happy seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping a bit. "Thanks, your mother was, very adamant, about you not knowing."

Silence reigned in the car as Naruto watched his mother answer questions from the press. She seemed different.

Not different as in she was sitting down eating a cheeseburger in front of a bunch of cameras. If anything that was pretty tame compared to her usual stunts.

It was her body language and her eyes that gave it away. While to any outsider she would seem pretty relaxed, just sprawled out on the steps in front of the speaker's podium, Naruto could see how she was really feeling.

While he hadnt been in action in years, Naruto had been to war, and he could see the beginning signs of war fatigue in her.

Occasionally her amber eyes would dart around the room, before focusing back in on the person speaking to her, almost as if she was scanning the area for any threats. There was also the fact that she kept adjusting her sitting posture, almost as if she couldn't get comfortable enough.

Something wasn't adding up. Usually her business trips didnt last for more tha 4-5 days, but this time around she had been gone for around three weeks.

The longest time he had gone without seeing his mother was one week, and that was because of a flight delay due to weather.

It didn't take Naruto very long to realize something must have gone very wrong.

"Is this live?"

"That conference was taped two hours ago." Happy replied.

Naruto slumped back in his seat, mentally patting himself on the back for his analyzation skills.

'A shinobi always looks underneath the underneath' he thought to himself.

By the time they had made it home it was nearly 4:30, and Naruto had gotten to watch the whole press conference his mom had set up out of nowhere.

Idly he wondered what would happen if Stark Industries really did stop developing weapons, and what Obi had thought of the sudden announcement.

The older man had stepped in pretty quickly to handle the backlash after his mother's statement.

Naruto frowned as the car pulled up to the front of his home, 'That guy sends me all the wrong vibes...'

Happy parked and stopped the car, but Naruto didn't wait for the man to walk around and open the door for him. He leaped out of the car and through the front doors which opened up for him automatically. Plans to finish his homework early so he could pester Jarvis about making some kunai for him to practice with were already forming in his head.

For a moment he considered the figure in the corner of his vision before an arm shot out and stopped his run, knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto barely noticed the hug he was enveloped in, too focused on the pain coming from his spasming diaphragm.

"Surprise!"

His mom's breath tickled his ears and Naruto relaxed, he wasn't being kidnapped.

At least he hoped not.

"Hey mom…" Naruto's muffled greeting didn't go unnoticed, but for once, his mother didn't have a sarcastic reply ready. Instead she tightened her hold on him

"I missed ya shortstuff."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm not short anymore, ya know."

"Oh really?"

His eyes widened at the mischievous tone in her voice, "Wait, hold on mo-" His breath left him as he suddenly found himself in a fireman's carry, his body sprawled out over her shoulder.

"What was that? I can't hear you over how cool I am!"

Naruto sighed in defeat, it was at that moment that Happy ran in. He was out of breath and huffing a bit, but he still managed to look at the scene in amusement. Naruto was hauled over Toni's shoulder like a sack of grain while she sported a triumphant grin.

"Seriously Happy? How are you supposed to protect my son if you cant even keep up with him?"

"Hey I'll have you know I've lost five pounds since you left!"

Toni gave him a blank look in response, as if to say 'Really'

"Well it looks like you've gained five- JARVIS!" Toni yelled as she started walking towards the stairs leading to her lab, Naruto still being carried over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am?" The A.I. replied, its voice seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"I want a total lockdown on the lab, nobody in or out except for me and Alex. Mother-son bonding time."

Toni and Naruto disappeared downstairs as Happy shouted, "Pepper wont like that!"

"Pepper can kiss my ass!"

Naruto smirked behind his mother's back. Of the many people of this world, his mom was one of the few he actually liked.

Oh yeah, and he was being kidnapped.

**To be continued? I will admit I know practically nothing about the Marvel universe except for Iron Man, which i have watched all three movies again recently. Then this plot bunny (as ive heard they are called) formed in the corner of my mind and i just had to write it. Tell me what you think in reviews please! I try to write as in character as possible so please let me know if anything seemed off. This is just a one-shot to see if there is any interest in this sort of story. Thanks again!**


End file.
